The primary goal of this project is to deliver on October 11 & 12, 2002 an International State of the Science Conference, "Emerging Knowledge in Culture and Health: Caring for Hispanic Populations." The conference is the third in a series of successful international conferences on health care issues for patients of Hispanic origin. The proposed conference targets two Health People 2010 health indicators: responsible sexual behavior and injury and violence. These indicators were chosen because of the compelling need to assist professional health care workers increase their knowledge and skills about Hispanic health care issues in order to deliver culturally appropriate care. Additionally, the conference targets Hispanics as they are expected to be the largest minority group in the United States by 2009. Both sexually transmitted diseases, HIV/AIDS, and domestic violence are major public health problems for Hispanic populations. Presenters with expertise in caring for Hispanic populations and in one of the conference health indicators will provide a synthesis of emerging research-based knowledge related to care of Hispanic populations with emphasis on cultural traditions of family and male/female relationships. They will identify research-based clinical interventions related to improving responsible sexual behavior and decreasing the incidence of domestic violence and describe cultural considerations to increase the effectiveness of these interventions among Hispanic populations. Based on previous successful conferences, between 250 and 300 participants are expected to attend the conference. Additionally, publication of the conferences papers in a "special issue" of a referred professional journal will make the state of science information available to a large number of health care providers, health service administrations and health educators. Announcements of the published journal issue will be made to health professions schools located in states known as "classic" immigrant magnets and in states with new areas of Hispanic migration (e.g., Las Vegan, Atlanta, Salt Lake City, Austin, Phoenix and Oklahoma City.